


just peachy

by 214jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Smut, basically they fuck in a movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/214jae/pseuds/214jae
Summary: Observing Jaehyun is only one of Taeyong's few hobbies. The mere breathing of his dom never fails to leave him feeling some type of way, the flutter of feelings travelling from one corner of his heart down to the pit of his stomach, and most especially to his groin.





	just peachy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a whole mess lmao

Previews after previews play on the massive projector screen as Taeyong hugs the popcorn bag to his side. They make their way to the very back of the movie theater, despite the uncrowded place; there's only a woman and a child at the very front and a man on their far right three rows down.

Taeyong watches Jaehyun's broad shoulders and back as he marches up the stairs. Taeyong has always loved holding on to them, scratching his nails at the expanse when Jaehyun goes rough.

Held back was the guttural moan threatening to escape Taeyong's lips as he takes the last step of the stairs, he could feel the heat emanating from Jaehyun's body as they take their seats. Taeyong sighs, shifting his hips in an uncomfortable manner while Jaehyun places their drinks on each of their cup holders.

Earlier before completely dressing up, he inserted a Ruby jeweled butt plug in his ass; a birthday gift from Jaehyun last year because his birthstone is Ruby. It's a Saturday, their freest day among the six other ones for the week, because work has been hectic and demanding and Taeyong assumed that when Jaehyun informed him the night before that he has a surprise it would be a new toy or just Jaehyun landing strikes on Taeyong's skin with his thick leather belt. He didn't expect Jaehyun to ask him out on a movie date, seeing a movie that he doesn't even remember the name of. Definitely a surprise, it wouldn't be if Jaehyun had worked his way down to Taeyong's pants before leaving their place, but the disappointing part is he didn't.

Not even on the way to the mall.

Taeyong's needy and he wants Jaehyun's touch, there's nothing more he desires than to go back to their apartment and let Jaehyun fuck his brains out until he can't walk anymore.

He decided to punish himself instead with the use of a butt plug, make himself feel good although the feeling of Jaehyun's rough digits in his hole is a better sensation than the stainless steel. Taeyong doesn't know what Jaehyun has up in his sleeve, but he doesn't like it. Dates like this are appreciated of course, he's always loved it when Jaehyun is sweet and would hand him a bouquet of crimson roses with the sweetest smile on his face. But after that there's always sex, a night of torturing Taeyong, a night of pushing him to the edge until he spurts ribbons of white on both their bodies.

And Taeyong longs for that. Now.

He squirms in his seat, restraining himself from making a sound as the projector screen goes pitch black, the film starting right after. Taeyong sits up in a much more comfortable position, slumping to his seat.

His arms stay unmoving on the armrests, but was startled when he notices Jaehyun move his right hand. Taeyong follows the movement with his eyes, the other's hand stretches down to Taeyong's crotch. The older feels himself get excited, cock twitching at what's about to come when he realizes he placed the popcorn box above his crotch.

Jaehyun collects a handful, popping one after another in his mouth, eyes trained on the film. Taeyong scoffs quietly, afraid the younger will hear him. He wants to be a little good today because Jaehyun's been drained a lot, if seeing a movie is what he wants to regain himself then Taeyong will keep quiet.

As the movie goes on, the animated talking of the actors drown out, and the movie displayed on the screen is replaced with Jaehyun pounding into Taeyong as the other begs him for more, faster and deeper. Taeyong's eyes widen, glancing beside him to see Jaehyun still watching steadily, eyes directed to the projector screen as he grabs his drink from the holder.

He lets his eyes stay on him for a moment, watching the flickering of colors from the projector screen glimmer against his face. Jaehyun has always been beautiful in Taeyong's eyes, and Taeyong has always found it sexy that his behavior suited him. Looks soft and can't hurt a fly, but leaves Taeyong breathless, unafraid to enclose his fingers around the older's throat whenever he's done something the dom didn't like.

Observing Jaehyun is only one of Taeyong's few hobbies. The mere breathing of his dom never fails to leave him feeling some type of way, the flutter of feelings travelling from one corner of his heart down to the pit of his stomach, and most especially to his groin.

Taeyong wonders why Jaehyun is so unexpressive seeing a video of himself sending Taeyong into oblivion. He continues to watch though, and he starts thinking if this is what it looks like if someone else was to watch them getting his ass wrecked. On the projector screen, Taeyong's arms are sprawled across the bed, legs wrapped around Jaehyun's torso while the younger rams into him. The sound of his own moans makes him quiver, his cock tightening against his jeans. Jaehyun slows down his pace, his member slowly withdrawing from Taeyong's hole only to enter it again in the same pace.

 _"Oh, Oh, Jae, that feels good."_ Taeyong bites his lip as he watches himself receiving all the pleasure Jaehyun is giving, and for a moment his stomach churns. His eyebrows meet, teeth deepening on his lower lip, envy running through his veins. Why isn't he experiencing the same thing right now? It's so fucking ufair, it's almost as if he's allowed to watch all the pornography he's interested in but is prevented from touching himself.

"Hyung?" Taeyong rapidly blinks, clearing his mind of filthy thoughts as he levels his gaze on Jaehyun. He takes in a sharp breath, licking his lips since they had gone dry. What he watched wasn't real, it was his goddamn fantasy, a figment of his imagination. His want and need.

"Yeah?"

There's a faint smile adorning Jaehyun's lips, dimples not fully evident as he speaks. "You were frowning at the movie even though there's nothing to frown about, you were sweating too."

Taeyong chuckles, hands instinctively wiping the sweat trickling down his forehead. "I'm sorry." It's out of habit, although Jaehyun told him numerous of times to only do it in bed. To only be respectful and compliant when he's in Jaehyun's control, under him and making him beg for his cock because outside the confines of their bedrooms they're equals. No dominance nor submission. But it's difficult for Taeyong, being an obedient brat doesn't suddenly dissolve from his blood when they're in public.

He feels Jaehyun's gaze trained on him still, and he feels shy, the hairs on his neck rising. Taeyong starts rubbing his arm to get rid of the sensation only Jaehyun's stare could give him, it makes his skin crawl with anticipation and he despises how he's feeling it at the moment. Jaehyun's orbs bore into him as if he could read every thought forming in Taeyong's mind. The man's scrutiny makes Taeyong feel bashful. One glance is all it takes for his dom to figure him out, and Jaehyun's been staring for too long.

He knows what Taeyong wants.

"You're hard too, kitten." He points out, voice raspy, eyes dark. Taeyong gulps at the sound of his pet name, he couldn't bring himself to stare back at Jaehyun, failing to keep his focus steady on the film. His throat feels tight when he swallows one more time.

"Come here." He orders, voice low. He offers his arm to Taeyong in which the older gladly takes, resting his head on Jaehyun's shoulder while the other slings his arm around, hand gently positioned on Taeyong's.

"What have you been thinking about, hm?"

Taeyong opens his mouth but his voice gets caught up in his throat when Jaehyun's cold fingers travel downwards. Taeyong shivers, leaning even more on Jaehyun. Jaehyun lifts the hem of Taeyong's shirt a little, palm caressing his waist. Taeyong sighs to the feeling, living up to the pet name his dom gave to him.

Taeyong fights back a yelp when Jaehyun surprisingly pinches the skin, his hand flying to his mouth. Jaehyun rubs a soothing thumb over the skin at the same time as Taeyong lets his hand rest on top of Jaehyun's chest.

"I asked you a question, didn't I, kitten?" Taeyong looks up only to be greeted by Jaehyun's side profile, his eyes glinting due to the film wherein his eyes are engrossed on, but they held something else that makes Taeyong's veins thrum in titillation.

"I—I was thinking about you fucking me." His head lowers, shy. Jaehyun hums, fingers travelling to the waistband of his pants. "Is that all, kitten?"

"No." Taeyong shakes his head, his hair adorably colliding with the fabric of Jaehyun's shirt.

"I want to be home instead of going out on a date. I want you to fuck me and whip me so hard the marks and pain will last for days." Taeyong knows where this sudden courage is coming from because despite being submissive all the time, he's always liked defying to Jaehyun's choices. He adores it when his dom punishes him for being a brat.

Taeyong gasps when Jaehyun expertly slides his hand on his bottom. His hand comes in contact with the plug and Jaehyun raises his eyebrow, bemused.

"Are you messing with me, kitten?" Jaehyun's voice vibrates against his chest, ringing in Taeyong's ears.

"I'm sorry? I don't know what you're talking about, P—" Jaehyun pushes the butt plug deeper as possible. Taeyong's face contort in pain and pleasure, face scrunched as he can't keep his mouth closed.

"You're playing with a toy without my consent?" He whispers hotly, giving the man occupying the seat three rows down a side glance who's asleep and the lady and the child she's with who lack proximity from them. Jaehyun decides letting their naughty moment become raucous won't be so traumatic for the three other people.

Jaehyun continues playing with the butt plug, thrusting it in and out of Taeyong's hot hole while his sub chokes on his words.

"I—I'm sorry, P—peaches. I just wanted to play with myself since you wouldn't play with me. Ah! I wanted to stay home instead but you wanted to—"

"Hm so you're disobeying me, kitten? You don't want to spend time with me?"

Taeyong lifts his head up, eyes glassy in the dark, resembling a kitten. His hand stays pressed on Jaehyun's chest and he waits for Jaehyun to return his gaze to him before he speaks. Fear creeps up in Taeyong's body when the familiar obsidian stare into his.

Jaehyun clenches his jaw, eyes penetrating. Taeyong gulps, wetting his lips, he won't back down even though he knows too well this is the look his dom shows him when he's mad at him. When he oversteps the boundaries, when he executes something he shouldn't have.

"It's not like that, Peaches." He pleads. At this point Jaehyun has halted his movements, hand remaining motionless on his ass. "We haven't been spending time together in days. I just thought you'd rather be in bed with me. I'm sorry, Peaches. Please forgive me, I'm sorry. You can do anything you want to me." The despair in Taeyong's voice spears in Jaehyun's chest. Jaehyun loves having Taeyong wrapped around his finger, loves having Taeyong pliant for him, loves it when Taeyong challenges him but at the same time offers him each corner of his being.

"You wanna do it here, kitten?" Jaehyun questions. The same expression paints his face and Taeyong couldn't tell if he was was only speaking in jest. They get risqué on a regular, have used countless sex toys to spice up their bedroom activities, in several positions and in each nook and cranny of their place but they have never done it in public.

It's embarrassing, shameful, but the thought makes Taeyong want to jump on Jaehyun in excitement.

Uncertainty flashes through Taeyong's eyes for a moment, but he nods, exhilaration clouding his brain. He hurriedly places the popcorn bag on the floor.

Taeyong shyly pops the button of his jeans open just as Jaehyun commanded, the clacking of Jaehyun's belt rings through the air. He couldn't help but blush, they must resemble some random horny teenage couple at the moment. A minute passes, the film is halfway done, and Taeyong bobs his head at the same rhythm as Jaehyun does with three saliva coated fingers in his ass. Butt plug long forgotten and placed on the cup holder of the seat beside Jaehyun. Their pants and underwear pool on their ankles, the freezing air from the AC blows against their skin but it's nothing compared to the burning heat of their bodies.

Taeyong closes his eyes, whimpering when Jaehyun shallowly bucks his hips up. He's bent over the armrest uncomfortably, but there's no time for him to bother with the incoming pain. He laps on the head, the loud squelching noise filling their ears as he takes Jaehyun whole again. It took Taeyong weeks of practice before he got used to engulfing Jaehyun whole because his boyfriend is immensely large, and Taeyong loves having it in his throat as much as he loves it inside his tight hole.

Taeyong angles his face so he can watch Jaehyun's face, his cheek protuberant with how the outline of Jaehyun's cock click through with every thrust. The change of scenes from the projector screen shine against Jaehyun's face, his expressions crystalline.

"Fuck, kitten, you're so beautiful when you suck my cock. You look like a kitten when you lick me all over, can you see yourself? Wanna see yourself? You can't. Because you were made for my eyes only, kitten." The older closes his eyes. Taeyong writhes his lower back because Jaehyun isn't moving his fingers anymore. The sight is so salacious and hot, Jaehyun never pictured the both of them doing this in a public place, specifically at a movie theater, but he's thankful to God that they're doing it now. How ironic.

Taeyong's eyes flutter every now and then, his head bobbing experimentally. Jaehyun caresses his face with his right hand, fingers carding through the strands exposing the older's forehead.

Jaehyun grunts, whispering praises only Taeyong could hear.

"Kitten, stop." Taeyong opens his eyes promptly, letting go of Jaehyun's cock with a squelching noise. Rejection dances in Taeyong's eyes, drool pathetically dripping down the tip of his chin. "Why, Peaches? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just want you now, kitten." Jaehyun grabs his sub's arms for him to sit up and Taeyong automatically removes his fabrics from his ankle. He trembles a little due to the exposure to the air, suddenly aware that it is indeed freezing in the theater.

"How do you want to do it, Peaches?" He asks softly. No matter how bratty and rebellious Taeyong is, he'll always ask for what Jaehyun wants.

"Ride me, kitten." Taeyong widens his eyes. Doing it in cowboy is laborious due to the cramped seat, he doesn't know where to place his legs as he imagines how he and Jaehyun would look like.

Jaehyun seems to have noticed his expression so he smiles a little. "Facing me, kitten."

Taeyong's heart hammers in his chest, the expedition travelling to his pulse then to his ears and head. He stands up, willingly ignoring the cold air piercing through his skin as Jaehyun shifts himself comfortably on the seat.

He stands awkwardly in front of Jaehyun, cock rock hard as it points directly to his stomach, warm. Jaehyun tugs at his cock to draw him closer, a whine escaping past his lips.

"How long are you going to make me wait, kitten?" His dick pulsates, and fire builds up in his stomach as he climbs up the seat. His knees fold on either side of Jaehyun, the position too compact. Jaehyun groans as he feels the familiar heat of Taeyong's hole enveloping the head of his own cock.

Soon enough, Taeyong's already seated perfectly on Jaehyun's cock, waiting for his next order. Taeyong's hot hole presses down on Jaehyun's thighs, trapping him inside. Jaehyun almost moans knowing the fact that his sub stays tight no matter how many times they fuck. Jaehyun lifts his shirt up, head disappearing beneath the fabric. Taeyong's palms press flat on the armrests between him, fingers gripping when Jaehyun leans in to to take the hard pink nub in his hot mouth. Taeyong moans loudly, knuckles white against the armrests as Jaehyun swirls his tongue on his nipple. Jaehyun grazes the sensitive skin with his teeth, savoring the moans and cries of his sub.

"Ah, ah, Peaches, s—stop." Jaehyun knows his sub all too well. He doesn't want him to stop, in fact he wants him to do more.

Jaehyun runs his tongue over the nipple again. Taeyong gasps, whining softly at the sensation. Jaehyun keeps lapping on the nipple, the other one long forgotten. Taeyong throws his head back in ecstasy, eyes closed as he relishes in the feeling of Jaehyun's warm tongue against his skin. The air hits his body perfectly, especially his wet nub which makes him unknowingly buck his hips up.

Jaehyun smirks, mouth turning to the other nub which earns a bite, a sharp cry emitting from the older.

He then takes the shirt off his head, he can't deny, the material is definitely in the way but he won't make his baby take it off since he wouldn't want him to get sick.

"Go for it, kitten."

Taeyong expertly lifts himself only to slam back down, hitting his sweet spot in one move. He cries, the stretch is painful because of the lack of lube but they've done this before, even raw.

Jaehyun cups Taeyong's face, their lips a tangled mess as Taeyong bounces on Jaehyun's cock. Jaehyun's tongue prods at Taeyong's lips, asking for entrance. He explores every inch of Taeyong's mouth, tongue wrestling against his. Taeyong lets out a moan, eyes fluttered shut in rapture. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss as he rolls his hips in a circular move, a guttural sound released from Jaehyun.

Jaehyun takes his time in Taeyong's mouth but he's the first to pull back as well. He takes in his kitten's appearance, his lips are wet and swollen, kiss-bitten. His lips glisten amidst the darkness of the room. The film behind him continues to play, and it flickers behind him serving as the outline of his body. It makes him glow and look even more beautiful and Jaehyun hopes Taeyong could see himself.

Taeyong continues to ride Jaehyun, his dick slapping against his stomach, thighs slapping against thighs.

"Do that again." Jaehyun requires. "Roll your hips for me, kitten."

He places his hand on Taeyong's waist, the other pressed just above an ass cheek. Taeyong halts his movements, eyes deadly at Jaehyun. "Says who, Peaches?" And there it is, the brat kicking in. Taeyong knows no matter how needy he is, no matter how wretched he is to come, this part of him will never diminish. He's aware Jaehyun loves this side of him, he's aware that the brat in him turns Jaehyun on the most.

Jaehyun maps kisses on his jawline, travelling to the expanse of his neck, licking and nibbling abruptly. He stops by the spot behind Taeyong's ear, his sweet spot, his breath ghosting over. Taeyong's breath hitches, head tilting even more to give Jaehyun more access. Jaehyun bites on the skin, pulling and nibbling until Taeyong's a moaning mess.

Jaehyun runs a soothing tongue over the abused skin, a red blotch forming. He then levels his lips to Taeyong's ear, "says me, kitten." Taeyong whimpers, his arms wrapping around his dom's neck and the next thing he knows is he's already circling his hips around Jaehyun's cock.

It feels so, so, so good. The sensation Jaehyun's massive cock gives him is hypnotizing, and it makes something inside him tingle. Jaehyun matches Taeyong's moans with his own, eyes not failing to watch the way Taeyong's cock moves against his shirt at the same rhythm as his hips.

"You're doing so good, kitten. Keep going." He urges. Taeyong buries his head on the crook of Jaehyun's neck and Jaehyun takes it as a sign to take over. He wraps his arms around the sub's torso and thrusts upwards. Taeyong takes Jaehyun's lunges appreciatively, his moans reserved for Jaehyun's hearing only.

"Oh, Peaches, that feels so good." He whispers. Taeyong remembers the time he and Jaehyun agreed to use names instead of their own. When Jaehyun made him choose between baby or kitten, when Jaehyun made him choose between sir, master, or daddy. But Taeyong wanted to be original, he wanted to spout a name that resembles Jaehyun a lot, so he told him that he'll give him a name before the day ends because he couldn't choose yet.

That same night they fucked, Jaehyun tugged on his leash as he moaned the name.

 _"Peaches."_ Jaehyun's thrusts that night grew erratic Taeyong couldn't almost keep up, and he knew right there that Jaehyun likes it.

Taeyong licks Jaehyun's jaw, hyperaware of the cock pounding on to him relentlessly. Jaehyun's thrusts grow rapid, his nails digging on Taeyong's skin. Taeyong mewls and tightens his thighs around Jaehyun's, leaning back and using the armrests for support. His back arches in a mesmerizing curve as his chest heaves, his whimpers growing louder gradually with every thrust.

Jaehyun's hips almost stutter relishing the sounds his kitten makes, but he continues abusing the older's prostate with each pound.

"P—peaches, touch me." Taeyong requests in between his moans. "I—I want to come, please." He takes in a sharp breath as Jaehyun picks up his pace, his arms flying to Jaehyun's shoulder.

Jaehyun slips a hand between them, pumping Taeyong's cock in the same vigorous rhythm as his thrusts. He thumbs over the slit, eliciting a loud moan from the other. Taeyong keens, his stomach coiling. His teeth find purchase on Jaehyun's clothed shoulder, his teeth digging in as he feels his orgasm nearing.

"Hold it back, kitten." Jaehyun whispers. "Let's come together."

Taeyong screws his eyes shut and pays attention to Jaehyun's gratifying rams. Jaehyun gasps, his grip on Taeyong's cock tightening, suffocating it as Taeyong chokes out words.

"P—peaches, can I, can I come now?" Drool forms on Jaehyun's shirt, the source leaking from Taeyong's mouth as Jaehyun fucks him even more deliciously.

"Yes, kitten, you can."

Jaehyun feels Taeyong shudder in his hold, the bite on his shoulder deepens and it hurts, but anything for his kitten. The warm substance of Taeyong's liquid spurts on both their shirts, a few land straight to Jaehyun's hand. Taeyong mewls when Jaehyun's come fills him to the brim, his dom thrusting leisurely just to ride out his high.

Taeyong leans back, aware of the come leaking down his thigh and possibly, embarrassingly, on the movie theater's seat.

He smooths his thumb over Jaehyun's shoulder and pouts. Jaehyun's chest blooms at the sight. "I'm so sorry, Peaches. It was, it was too much and I couldn't hold back and—"

Jaehyun pecks the older's lips. "It's okay, Yongie. I think we should worry about the mess we made though." He laughs.

They sneak out the theater, shirts damped, eyes blown, leaving a disgustingly semen covered seat. They run to the comfort room just near the exit, sighing gratefully when they find it empty.

Taeyong's seated on the countertop of the long sink, feet entangled and dangling in the air. His shoulder is cutely slumped, head titled on the side with an innocent expression on his face. Jaehyun tears tissue papers from the dispenser and turns on the sink, damping it a little to wipe on Taeyong's shirt. A fond smile plays on Taeyong's lips as his boyfriend takes care of him.

"Didn't know you have it in you, Jae." He teases. Jaehyun flashes him a lopsided smirk, still looking down at his shirt which is now a little wet due to the tissues.

"Have what, hyung?" Jaehyun tosses the used tissues to the garbage can and uses the sink for leverage, trapping Taeyong in between his arms.

"Exhibitionism, really? Don't you realize it's our first time doing it with others around? In public? People could've caught us."

Jaehyun presses his lips against Taeyong's, his tongue brushing against the corner. Taeyong moans, hands travelling to Jaehyun's hair, pulling and kneading.

The younger pulls back, their lips twinkling with saliva. "You were asking for it, hyung. You were thinking about me fucking you, just had to give you what you wanted."

Taeyong slaps his arm playfully. "You could've drove us home then."

The younger cackles, raining kisses on the older's face which Taeyong smiles at.

Taeyong widens his eyes as an idea pops to his mind, like a light switch waiting to be switched on instantly. "Let's go on a picnic tomorrow."

Jaehyun raises a brow, "a picnic?"

Taeyong scrunches his nose and flashes him a toothless smile, Jaehyun's stomach does somersaults at the sight. His boyfriend is so fucking cute.

"Yeah, okay, at the park?"

Taeyong nods eagerly. "At the park, let's do _it_ there too." Jaehyun coughs, ears reddening at the innuendo. Taeyong guffaws, his boyfriend may be superior and unfazed in bed, but seeing him flustered like this makes him remember how his boyfriend is still younger than him. Still his baby, even though Jaehyun wouldn't admit it.

"Alright then." Jaehyun's breath fans over Taeyong's lips and they share a kiss again, fervently and longer.

"Shit." Taeyong curses in the middle of the kiss. Jaehyun hums, hand travelling to the small of Taeyong's back, deepening the kiss.

"Shit, Shit, Jae." He thought he heard Taeyong moan, so he smirks, but was surprised when he was pulled away. He watches Taeyong jump off the countertop and look around them, patting his pockets and Jaehyun's as well. "What are you doing?"

Taeyong stares at him, eyes protruding and lips swollen. "The plug, Jae!"

After a minute of arguing to just leave it there or not, Taeyong ends up waiting at the parking lot while Jaehyun goes back up the theater to retrieve the toy. He strides confidently, seeing the lights have already flickered on. There's a janitor sweeping one row but Jaehyun doesn't pay them any mind. He takes two steps at a time on the stairs.

He trudges further into the last row at the back and is surprised to see nothing on the cup holder wherein he placed the plug on earlier.

"Looking for this, young man?" The janitor calls. Jaehyun averts his gaze from the old lady to the jeweled butt plug in her hand. Jaehyun gulps, he's lost for words and he doesn't know whether to deny that the butt plug is exactly what he's looking for.

Instead, he smiles sheepishly and heads to the janitor. The janitor hands the butt plug to him, the toy now safely tucked in Jaehyun's jean pocket. He bows and thanks the lady and leaves the theater in a hurry.

Jaehyun finds Taeyong propped against his car, arms crossed over his chest. Taeyong laughs at his boyfriend whose face and ears are flushed.

"Why do you look like that?"

"A lady was there and she got the plug, hyung! I had to get it from her personally, it was so embarrassing."

The older can't stop himself from laughing even as he enters the vehicle, he opens his palm and Jaehyun glares at him all the while almost tossing the butt plug onto his palm. As Jaehyun maneuvers out of the parking lot, he speaks.

"You're so getting it later."

Taeyong leans in to Jaehyun, lips touching his earlobe, and hand palming Jaehyun's crotch. "Trust me, Peaches, I'll be more than glad to take it."

Taeyong leans back in his seat, buckling his seat belt.

"Is everything okay, Jae?" He asks, and there's nothing else Jaehyun wants than to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Just peachy, hyung." Jaehyun lies. Taeyong is definitely getting it later, so much more than what his dirty little mind expects.

Taeyong smirks behind his hand, elbow resting by the car window because Jaehyun is sporting a painful erection as he drives them home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <33  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/huangszn)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/25th)


End file.
